Sour Lemon Power!
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: What happens to the Inuyasha crew when certain powers that be lay down the law...warning, a fic written in anger. Please feedback, I want to get everyone's opinion of the subject. Love ya, Darth Mer Mer


To those who have read my lemons.  
  
I recently noticed that FF.Net is pulling all fanfiction with a NC-17 rating. Let me first start by saying that as a paying member of FF.Net who proudly writes and reads such stories I understand that there is a risk of younger readers gaining access to adult material. But I also feel that it is not fair to punish to authors for the mistakes and illegal acts that these minors are indulging in reading NC-17 stories. As stated in the Terms of Service you clearly state that a person who is accessing the site agrees to "(d) honestly verify your age of consent when going through the nc-17 screen window." It is not the author's or the site's fault if a minor breaks the law. Also if parent is negligent enough not to monitor their child's activities on the internet, even if FF.Net takes away the stories from your site, the minor will find other sites in which to access adult materials.  
  
If FF.Net is going to take this action, then (as cliché as this sounds) they are going against everything that matters and is important about freedom of speech. It is not their duty to protect these children, it is the responsibility of the people who brought them into this world. I am disappointed that they are no longer a forum for ideas, stories and fantasy. They have become a dictatorial site where they decide what is worthy of being allowed and what is unworthy. I believed that Fanfiction.net was a place to "unleash your imagination and free your soul." Now it is only a place to "control you creative impulses and lock up parts of your artistry as a writer."  
  
It is frustrating to see that they have folded to the pressures of a few people verses the creativity of a hundred fold more. Complains are one thing, but suppression of ideals, expression and artistic freedom is another. Is the only way to appease these few who probably don't even know what this site is about, is to trash the hard work of many talented authors? Is there no way to perhaps start a different site for these works or create a more effective method of deterring irresponsible children? Have they even considered any other options before deciding to just take the easiest route?  
  
I sincerely hope that FF.net realize the magnitude of their actions and how it affects on people who subscribe to this site. People had a choice to read stories with adult content, but now they have taken away our choice. Words have always been my strong suit, but for once, I am left speechless by these actions.  
  
Author, DarthMerMer DarthMerMer@hotmail.com  
  
Meredith Hodges 121 Hilltop Lane Norris, TN 37828 423-433-3669  
  
Please feel free to contact me at any time. This includes the people who have complaints. And to the people who have read my stories, even if you didn't like them, please, feedback me or send a complaint to the administrators! I know the crew is a little OOC but so am I at the moment. I LIKE LEMONS, YOU KNOW YOU DO TOO! I own no one.they only live under my bed, seething about lack of lemons.  
  
Sour Lemon Power  
  
Kagome walked slowly into the room to find Inuyasha prone on the ground, sobbing for all he was worth. Her eyes grew wide and she hurried to his side. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?!" She gripped his shoulder and bushed his hair out of his wet eyes.  
  
His eyes shifted to look at her, gold searching out her warm gaze. His breath hitched as he stared at her beautiful face.Moaning, he rolled back down and continued to sob.  
  
Kagome looked over his body quickly, making sure some demon hadn't made a new hole in him. But other than his damp, red face she could find nothing wrong with him. She softly rubbed his back as the hiccups and cries racked his body. "Please," She wove her fingers through his soft, downy hair. "Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
He made an effort to sit up and only made it as far as leaning with his body against Kagome. As the crying subsided, he managed to choke out three words. "Can't do it." After that, the sharp tears started to slide down his puffy cheeks again.  
  
Kagome's mind started to go through every angle of what Inuyasha couldn't do. Before she could think of the real reason, Inuyasha sniffed and sat back on his haunches. He grasped the sides of her face and leaned in. Blushing, the warm feeling building in her stomach, she leaned in to kiss him. But as their lips met, something was wrong.  
  
Gulping, Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes. He raised his hand.  
  
Kagome tilted her head confused by his reaction. Her eyes crossed as he tried to touch her breast.  
  
But before even the tips of his fingers could brush the soft material of her school uniform, he was thrown back with more thrust than Kagome's sits had ever attempted to create. He hit the wall, slid down, hair covering his face. Very softly he began to cry again.  
  
Kagome rushed to his side, alarmed and scared. "What happened?!" She cried as she threw her arms around him. Her dark hair brushed the tears from his eyes. Her heart was hammering in her chest. What in the world was going on?  
  
Softly growling and sobbing, Inuyasha looked up and glared at the air behind his beloved Kagome. "I can't do it." He held her closer, the sobs growing louder. "I can't touch your chest!"  
  
"What?" She tried to balance out the overpowering feeling of confusion and worry.  
  
"I won't ever be able to touch you like that!"  
  
At that moment Sango burst into the room, she too was crying. "I CAN'T FIND MIROKU!" She wrung her hands, "He's just disappeared!" Kirara rubbed around her ankles mewing comfort and looking up at her master with worried Kirara eyes. She ran over to the pair and collapsed, sobbing on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
What in the world, Kagome wondered as she put a comforting arm around the crying demon exterminator. Then it dawned on her, very slowly, like the tide coming in. "Oh," she said, "OH!" Her cheeks turned bright red. Could it be?!  
  
She looked at Sango. "Sango, I need to try something." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and forced it to the girl's breast. Again Inuyasha was plummeted to the ground. Kagome's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. They couldn't do anything.anything.  
  
She flipped over the dazed hanyou. Without even thinking, she tested her theory. Biting her lip, she reached down and attempted to touch 'Little Inuyasha'. Her hand hovered less than an inch away as if there was some impenetrable barrier, shielding her from any sort of sexual contact. Her stomach dropped to the floor. "Oh, god." Both Sango and Inuyasha stared at her. "We can't have s*censored*, I can't g*censored* d*censored* on you, I can't say *censored, censored, censored, censored, censored* or *censored*!"  
  
Inuyasha was still staring at Kagome's hand that was still inches from his p*censored*. A strange light lit in his yellow eyes, "Well, do you think maybe Sango could touch you b*censored*, uh, your constantly protruding piece of flesh above your stomach?"  
  
Sango blushed, looked at Kagome then at the ground. "Well, I guess we could try."  
  
Inuyasha drooled.  
  
Kagome very slowly leaned into Sango, but before anything could happen, a huge hand fell from the sky with the writing "NO YURI OR YAOI" written on the glove. Kagome fell as it smacked her to the ground. "Ooww." She rubbed her head, looked at her friends and sighed. "Well, guys, it looks like we've been censored."  
  
"Been what?"  
  
"Censored."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"We can't say or do certain things."  
  
"Oh, we're censored."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Oh. I guess we've lost Miroku forever then."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Inuyasha looked over at her. Sango sniffed.  
  
Kagome looked back at her friends, "Well, I guess we're just f*censored*d."  
  
Hi all, this was a piece in response to the fact that FF.net is pulling all the NC-17 pieces off the site. It made me mad. This is what came out.love you all.  
  
Darth Mer Mer DarthMerMer@hotmail.com 


End file.
